The Professors Secret: Part 3
by gundamguy
Summary: The professors dead and the girls have a new guardian.


The Professors Secret: Part 3

Here is the long awaited 3rd part to my story. Sorry it took so long. I've had so many projects lately. Including the Unknown Children and Jeremy: In the beginning.

So here you go and no flamers.

I looked over to the doorway to see the professor standing there as mad as a hornet!

"Girls, getaway from him!" He screamed in rage!

I was frozen in shock. I had always seen the professor as a kind hearted gentle reasonable man, but when he spotted Ryan he acted like a wild heat stricken bear. I was so shocked I couldn't move from that spot but it shocked me even more when Buttercup said….

"NO!" She screamed. "I'm not gonna listen to you anymore!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screamed as he rose his hand to strike her. But Ryan flew forward, grabbed the professor's arm and threw him against the wall.

"I'll break it off if you try that again." He said pointing to the professors twisted arm.

"DIE!" He screamed throwing a small metal orb onto the floor. It rolled for a short distance, stopped, and exploded. When the smoke cleared in the orb's place was a large metal dog.

"Oh brother." He said with a bored look in his eyes. Honestly I thought that thing would be quite a challenge because it was covered from head to toe in lasers and missile launchers. 

The dog lunged forward but Ryan simply grabbed it by the mouth, threw it through the wall and said…

"Bad Dog." He said and turned to the Professor. The professor just smiled evilly and pressed a button on his watch.

"Ha, I've just set the self destruct system for the house. Prepare to die in a 50 kilogram C4 blast." He said smiling an evil grin.

" Oh please, I can easily withstand that. And these girls could probably withstand it pretty well too." He stated.

The professor paused for quite a while until his watch began to beep. And then he spoke in a monotone voice. "Dang."

With that the whole house exploded in a huge mushroom cloud. And my sisters and I were getting an inside view of it all. But it all ended quickly. As the smoke cleared I scanned the area looking for Ryan and my sisters. My Sisters had stood their ground and were right next to me. But I was totally shocked when I saw how Ryan was affected by the blast. He was doubled over on his back holding his stomach and laughing himself purple. He had enjoyed the blast and by the looks of it one more blast would have had him dead because he would be laughing so hard he wouldn't be able to breathe! He finaly got up, brushed himself off, and turned to us.

"Well that's over." He said seeming to have regained his breath. "Lets go to the mayors office so I can get custody of you girls, since the professors sorta dead."

"But you're only 12 years old!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I went through a parenting class when I was 5." He said. " Don't worry about me getting a job either. I'm a one man construction crew."

"Well as long as you're capable of being a legal guardian." I said feeling pretty confident in him.

"Then lets go." He shouted flying in the direction of the city.

"Hey, wait up!" Buttercup yelled back taking off after him. Bubbles flew off next and then I followed.

Buttercup seemed to take a liking to Ryan because she seemed to admire him greatly ever since he laughed in the face of fire (Literally). She seemed to think he was really tough to do that. Bubbles kind of looked like she was on the line between misery and happiness. She had always seen the professor as sort of a hero, but now was wondering whether or not to be sad about his death or be glad. I was feeling pretty confused myself. I never new someone could act so loving and then become so evil. 

"Ryan?" Bubbles asked. "What's wrong with making the perfect human?"

"Well Bubbles, the professor planned to wipe out the world population and replace it with copies of his perfect human. Think of it. Everyone would be exactly the same. No one would be unique or special in anyway. And they would all be like the professor and all grow up to be scientists. Then they would all die out sooner or later because they wouldn't be able to reproduce because they would all be the same sex and the professor would run out of material to make more copies." Ryan said.

"So sooner or later there would be nobody left." Bubbles said.

"Exactly." Ryan Said.

"And Ryan?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What do you mean by reproduce?" Bubbles asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He answered quickly as he sped up.

We finaly made it to the mayors' office and entered through the window. The mayor seemed to know Ryan pretty well and gave him custody in a heartbeat. And Ryan simply laughed when he asked how camp had been. "I'll tell you later." He laughed as we zipped out the window. 

As we passed by Volcano Mountain Park a question arose from Buttercup.

"Where are we gonna live?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"You see that mansion over there on the hill outside of town?" He asked pointing to a hill with a large two-story brick mansion on top of it outside of town.

"Were gonna live there?" Bubbles practically screeched in excitement.

"Yep." He simply replied as we flew towards the house. "And it's fully furnished."

"Alright, we get to live in a mansion!" Buttercup yelled punching and kicking the air as we flew on.

I wasn't really listening to the conversation. I was in deep thought. Ryan reminded me of someone. It was his backwards cap and red clothes. They reminded me of someone I once new. It was on the tip of my brain but it just wouldn't fall off. Buttercup finaly got me out of my trance.

"Hey Blossom were here." She shouted.

There ya go and please read my other stories and please review.


End file.
